the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Supermoms
A collaborative project featuring fun and lighthearted adventures of an all-MILF superhero team – the eponymous Supermoms. It was started in a /co/ thread on December 30, 2013. Supermoms and all related characters and locations exist in a separate universe. The tone of this universe is, as mentioned before, fun and lighthearted, with a lot of silly and wacky superhero adventures reminiscent of Saturday morning cartoons. There's also an everpresent layer SFW cheesecake which doesn't detract from the fun, but adds to it, providing for both a number of jokes and running gags, and a bit of sexual titillation. E.g., one of the series' main running gags is that the Supermoms use their old Teen Queen superhero identities – which includes wearing their old teen costumes that look a bit skimpy and lewd on their matured bodies! The cheesecake aspect is not the main focus of the stories, though, it's just... there. For examples of a similar atmosphere, see Franco-Belgian comics like Petit Spirou or Melusine. The Supermoms project hopes to result in a comic series. Some scripts are already created (see the Scripts section of this article), and are waiting for (a) talented and determined drawfriend(s) to bring them to life. There's also a parallel NSFW project which uses the same characters and locations, but exists in a parallel universe where things are much lewder than in the original. This project is mainly for creating written and/or drawn erotica. It has a different thread from the main project, but most of its visitors are the same. You can discuss and participate in the Supermoms project on Plus4chan's /coc/ and /pco/ (see the Links section). Supermoms used to have their own weekly threads on /co/, but a /co/ mod disagreed, probably due to being allergic to fun. Currently you can also discuss Supermoms in weekend /co/creation threads on /co/. Supermoms 17 years ago, having defeated most of their villainous foes, the main protectors of Sapphire City, an all-girl superhero team called Teen Queens, disbanded. Its members retired from superheroics to make careers, build families, and raise kids. With almost no dangerous supervillains around, most other costumed heroes quickly followed suit. 17 years passed without any superpowered battles or thwarted world domination plans. In the present day, supervillainy once again starts to rear its ugly head. With no one else coming to Sapphire City's help, it's up to the former Teen Queens to put on their old costumes (which look a bit skimpy on their matured bodies)! The only problem... they're moms now. They've all got families and jobs to care about. But they can't let evil deeds go unpunished and the innocent go unprotected, so they revive their old team under a new name – the Supermoms! Will they be able to balance their superhero lives with their important duties as moms? Current roster *Star-Striker *Diva *Kaiju *Sig Rune *Tropica *Mend Timeline (will be updated as more pages are created) Before Teen Queens *'58 years ago:' Randolph Codd (future White Dragon) is born. James Thesaurus Christmas (future Jimmy Christmas) is born. *'40 years ago:' White Dragon (18) and Jimmy Christmas (18) kick ass and get chicks. *'36 years ago:' Candy LaBelle (future Diva) is born. *'35 years ago:' Beverly Brighton (future Star-Striker) is born. Steven Banks is born. Victoria Timberlake is born. Juan Maria Santos Delacruz is born. *'34 years ago:' Kuranpu Kim (future Kaiju) is born. Carmen Diego Tropicana Bazaldua (future Tropica) is born. Junichi Ujifusa is born. *'33 years ago:' Anne-Marie Stephens (future Mend) is born. *'31 years ago:' Donald Bernstein (future Shadow Boy) is born. *'28 years ago:' Candy LaBelle (8) starts performing with her parents. *'22 years ago:' Candy LaBelle (14) starts her solo career as an R&B singer. *'21 years ago:' Candy LaBelle (15) loses both of her parents and her voice; then later unexpectedly gains superpowers and gets her voice back. Carmen Diego Tropicana Bazaldua (13) discovers the ancient Olmec temple of Xochiquetzal, gains superpowers. Teen Queens years *'20 years ago:' Teen Queens are formed, with Star-Striker (Beverly Brighton, 15), Diva (Candy LaBelle, 16), Kaiju (Kim Kuranpu, 14), Sig Rune (Sigrun Odinsdottir, ???) and Tropica (Carmen Diego Tropicana Bazaldua, 14) as founding members. Candy LaBelle's new album "Ebony Muse" becomes a hit and signifies her grand comeback into music. *'19 years ago:' Diva (17) graduates high school, opts to not enter college. Mend (Anne-Marie Stephens, 14) joins Teen Queens, her first fight with the Teen Queens is against a new teen supervillain Shadow Boy (Donald Bernstein, 12). *'18 years ago:' Star-Striker (17) graduates high school and enters college, tries to balance learning and superheroics. Mend (15) and Shadow Boy (13) start dating, while still fighting on the opposite sides. After Teen Queens *'17 years ago:' Teen Queens disband. One of the last villains they defeated was Professor Insidious, who is incarcerated for 17 years. Beverly Brighton (18) takes a job as an intern in Multinational Intellectual Logistics and Financing. Candy LaBelle (19) focuses on her music career, also meets and marries unknown man. Kim Kuranpu (17) graduates high school and enters college, marries high school sweetheart Junichi Ujifusa (17). Anne-Marie Stephens (16) and Donald Bernstein (14) continue dating while attending the same school, the latter retires from supervillainy at the same time as the former retires from superheroics. Steven Banks (18) marries Victoria Timberlake (18). *'16 years ago:' Beverly Brighton (19) is now a full-time employee at MILF, briefly dates Gunner Graves. Candy LaBelle (20) gives birth to Shaundra LaBelle, divorces unknown man for unknown reasons. Kim Kuranpu (18) gives birth to Keiichi Ujifusa. Carmen Diego Tropicana Bazaldua (18) graduates high school, marries and soon divorces unknown man for unknown reasons. Anne-Marie Stephens (17) graduates school and enters a college in another state, her relationship with Donald Bernstein (15) becoming long-distance. Donald Bernstein starts working at Bad Boy's Bike Repair Shop. *'15 years ago:' Bevertly Brighton (20) meets and soon marries recently divorced Steven Banks (20). Carmen Diego Tropicana Bazaldua (19) catches the bouquet at Beverly's wedding and marries Juan Maria Santos Delacruz (20) later that year, together they open Xochiquetzal Florist's shop. *'14 years ago:' Beverly Banks (21) graduates college, gives birth to Elizabeth Ross Banks, and is promoted to manager. Carmen Diego Tropicana Delacruz (20) gives birth to Maria Delacruz. *'12 years ago:' Beverly Banks (23) gives birth to Benjamin Franklin Banks. Carmen Diego Tropicana Delacruz (22), never the one to get upstaged, gives birth to Yolanda Delacruz. Anne-Marie Stephens (21) graduates college, returns to Sapphire City and moves in with Donald Bernstein (18). *'11 years ago:' Carmen Diego Tropicana Delacruz (23) gives birth to Anna Delacruz. *'9 years ago:' Carmen Diego Tropicana Delacruz (25) gives birth to Carlos Delacruz. Anne-Marie Stephens (24) officially marries Donald Bernstein (22) and gives birth to twins, Harold and Jacob Bernstein. *'7 years ago:' Carmen Diego Tropicana Delacruz (27) gives birth to Miguel Delacruz. *'5 years ago:' Kim Ujifusa (29) gives birth to Megumi Ujifusa. Gallery supermoms02zz.jpg|Supermoms lineup with Shaundra and Buzz Edison supermoms01z.png|''Artist: Bellend.'' Supermoms lineup (sketch) supermoms01.jpg|''Artist: JMD.'' Supermoms lineup (collage) superbutts.jpg|''Peach template.'' Supermoms lineup supermoms_cost.jpg|''Beach template.'' Supermoms in costume-based swimsuits (for an upcoming beach episode) yogabutts.jpg|''Peach template.'' Supermoms' civilian identities in yoga clothes supermoms_civ.jpg|''Beach template.'' Supermoms' civilian identities in swimsuits (for an upcoming beach episode) teenqueens01zz.jpg|''Artist: Corndog.'' Teen Queens lineup See also *Supermoms Villains *Supermoms Allies *Sapphire City Scripts *Issue #1 by Garuda: Celtx HTML *Issue #2 by Unknown, edited by Garuda: Celtx HTML *Issue #3 by Garuda: Celtx HTML *Issue #4? ("Prepare to Meet Your... Fans!") by Unknown: Celtx HTML (unfinished) *Star-Striker Solo Issue #1 (takes place after Issue 2) by Unknown: Celtx HTML *Diva Solo Issue #1 (takes place after Issue 2) by Unknown: Celtx HTML *Mend Solo Issue #1 (takes place after Issue 2) by Unknown: Celtx HTML *Kaiju Solo Issue #1 (takes place after Issue 2) by Unknown: Celtx HTML *Sig Rune Solo Issue #1 (takes place after Issue 2) by Unknown: Celtx HTML *Tropica Solo Issue #1 (takes place after Issue 2) by Unknown: Celtx HTML (unfinished) *Mrs. Evil Solo Issue #1 (takes place ???) by Unknown: Celtx HTML *Ideas for future issues (link to Pastebin) Links *Main (SFW) project thread *NSFW project thread *Weekend /co/creation threads on /co/ Category:Projects Category:Comics Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Female